helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuta Erina
Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of Morning Musume, and a member of units Harvest and Plumeria. Biography 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. She joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On June 12th, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" which was later released on July 2nd. On July 30, Ikuta cut her hair short. It was announced that she replaced Ogawa Saki on the show Oha Star. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On March 27, she graduated from Oha Star and Oha Girl Maple. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 4, Ikuta annonced on her Ustream show that she will change her official member color from Purple to Yellow-Green in the fall. On October 10, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 Ikuta will be featured in a special gravure mook titled “Graduation ~Chuugaku Sotsugyou~”. The mook will have various photos and interviews about going from middle school to high school, and will be released on February 27. On March 2, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of new SATOUMI Movement unit Plumeria, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ishida Ayumi. On March 20, Ikuta graduated from middle school. Profile *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan *'Birthdate: '''July 7th, 1997 (15 years old) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height: 160cm (5'3") *'''Bloodtype: A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Purple '(2011-2012) **'Yellow-Green '(2012-Present) *'Oha Girl Maple Color:' Orange *'Hobbies:' Dancing, golf *'Favorite Foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Favorite Drink: Strawberry juice *'''Least Favorite Food: Vegetables *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: '"Determination is key!!" *'Favorite Word:' Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite English Phrase:' "No thank you" *'Favorite Manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills: '''Can "sleep anywhere", being fast at texting and typing on her cellphone, being good at doing handsprings *'Quality that she won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Things that she want to do in her life:' Grow her hair long, go to the Vatican city, sing a solo song *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi, Kono Ai wo Kasanete *'Other Favorite Song:' Entenka, "CLASSIC" by Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" by T-Pistonz+KMC *'Audition Song:' Little-Princess☆Pri! *'Looks up to: ' Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna. *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **Harvest (2012-) **Plumeria (2013-) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) **Reborn Eleven (2011) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Harvest *Forest Time DVDs Solo DVDs *2011.07.02 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Group DVDs *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012.11.30 Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" (生田衣梨奈の「新垣さんを応援する会 第一回会合 ～新垣さんの誕生日を勝手に祝う会～」) *2012.12.22 Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2013.03 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2011.10.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Eripon version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Eripon version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Eripon version) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Magazines *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Ono no Komachi) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Television *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Star (as Oha Girl) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Commercials *2011 Nestle Milo (as Oha Girl) Trivia *She wanted to be an idol since she was young. *She is learning English. *She goes to karaoke to reduce stress. *She was, for a short time, a model under "Elegant Promotion". *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon". *She said that she is good at making friends. *She said that she’s not very good at cooking, but she likes it and can make delicious gratin. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied "no eyeshadow!". *She has stated that she doesn't like skull patterns well, but has recently been seen wearing them. *Before joining Morning Musume, she had a blog. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *She was #244 for the ninth generation audition. *She is known to be a KY (Kuuki Yomenai), an expression meaning one "can't read the air/atmosphere, clueless of the situation". *Her and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". *She was the first Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The second was Iikubo Haruna. *On the day of her middle school graduation ceremony, Ikuta dyed her hair brown. She is the second ninth generation member to dye their hair, with the first one being Fukumura Mizuki. *She is one of only four current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *She has an younger brother. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni. *She has the same last name as popular Japanese actor Ikuta Toma, but they are not related. *She is known for being a big fan of Niigaki Risa and she is currently into collecting Niigaki Risa goods. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa. *According to PokeMoni, Ikuta said that she would like to go back to the first day of their 2012 Spring Tour. *She is a fan of AKB48 and was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for them. *HKT48 member Sashihara Rino has confessed her love for Ikuta. Gallery Mori.jpg|March 2013 Img20130310181511242.jpg|March 2013 Imagshhdkde.jpg|January 2013 Erina (9).jpg|September 2012 530780 335990509847072 107992092 n.jpg|February 2012 148334 335963116516478 48145387 n.jpg|November 2011 Erina (26).jpg|September 2011 Eripon.jpg|April 2011 Mod article3039919 1.jpg|during the 9th gen auditions Img2012012723184405.jpg|''Dolly u.T.B magazine External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Ikuta Erina Blog Translations Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1997 births Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type A Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:July Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Harvest Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Ikuta Erina DVDs Category:Orange Member Color Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Plumeria Category:9th Generation DVDs in